Forever Sweet! Pretty Cure!
Forever Sweet! Pretty Cure! is a next gen fanseries by StarQueen22. Its theme is more desserts and candy in the point of Cure Shock than sweets than the first series. Story "Bonjour! I am Sucre Amachi, age 15 my days were usually filled with either help my Les mamans at our bakery or helping my friend Nana looking for the truth! But when I follow a lead to the forest my life is turned upside down when a mouton I found speaks asking for my help in saving the world...Wait, why does this sound so familiar!?" Characters Pretty Cures and Allies Sucré Amachi/Cure Mille-Feuille Voiced by: Shizuka Ito (Japanese), Cherami Leigh (English) A kind and outgoing coleader of the school newspaper and writes for the advice column. She loves baking like Amaiko but tends to lean more towards cooking leaving the baking to her brother. She is never seen without her necklace given to her by Sora when they officially adopted her and Jacques who got the same thing. In civilian form, she has short blonde hair and green eyes. As Cure Mille-Feuille, her hair grows longer and tied in twin pigtails and her eyes turn jade. Her theme color is creme. * Henshin Intro: TBA * Attack: Chocolate Glaze Nana Ariyoshi/Cure Baklava Voiced by: Ayana Taketatsu (Japanese), Tara Strong (English) She is Sucre's best friend who helped rejuivinzed the school's newspaper. A couragous girl who is always out to find the truth she is also no one you want to mess with and should be very afraid if she is pissed. In civilian form, she has fuchsia hair tied in a ponytail and violet eyes wearing glasses. As Cure Baklava, she has light syrupy brown color hair with a honey yellow bow and her eyes turn yellow-brown. Her theme color is pale brown. * Henshin Intro: TBA * Attack: Honey Swirl Riku Anzai/Cure Molasses Voiced by: Megumi Ogata (Japanese), Michael Johnston (English) The baseball star of the school's team who is very close with his younger sister and always tries to plan around her gymnastics meets. Courageous and outgoing and helpful, he's always ready to help. He is a childhood befriend of Sucre along with Nana. In civilian form, he has short dark red hair and hazel eyes. As Cure Molasses, his hair grows slightly longer turning dark brown and his eyes turn the same shade. His theme color is dark brown. * Henshin Intro: TBA * Attack: TBA Hibana Summers/Cure Shock Voiced by: Yumiri Hanamori (Japanese), Xanthe Huynh (English) A young and high spirited girl who is younger than most of the cures by 13. She has been a dancer ever since seeing her cousin on stage during her recital and begging her mother, Kessho to let her join her grandmother's ballet classes. Along with being a dancer she is also a cheerleader on the side. In civilian form, she has long teal hair and dark blue eyes. As Cure Shock, her hair turns blue raspberry tied in pigtails and her eyes turn the same shade. Her theme color is black. * Henshin Intro: TBA * Attack: TBA Anzu Hanada/Cure Creme Voiced by: Maaya Sakamoto (Japanese), Emma Watson (English) The president of the school's gaming club who inherited her father's gaming gene. She wears the boys' uniform. Her favorite games are sports, racing, fighting, and FPS titles. Her theme color is white. * Henshin Intro: TBA * Attack: TBA Ichigo Hanada/Cure Syrup Voiced by: Rica Matsumoto (Japanese), Veronica Taylor (English) Like his sister he is a gamer but more into RPGs and MMOs. He runs an afterschool coding program on the side and is also a cheerleader. His cheerleading uniform is different than that of most of the other cheerleaders, depicting a flower motif. He's a bit of an old-school type who swears by ages-old SGI machines. His theme color is gold. * Henshin Intro: TBA * Attack: TBA Mora Basso/Cure Zeppole Voiced by: Kaori Mizuhashi (Japanese), Carrie Keranen (English) She is the gaming club's advisor and event planner and is sometimes known as the 'Teacher's Pet' but she doesn't let that get her down even with the bullying she gets. She is smartmouthed and confident and doesn't back down from a fight, her mother says she gets that from her father. Her theme color is red. * Henshin Intro: TBA * Attack: TBA Fairy She is Sucre's mascot who unlike the rest of the mascots is actually related to one of the original mascots, Sugar. She is hard working and some what of a clean freak. Light She is Nana's mascot who was trained by Turkey and is a sister figure to the younger mascots and tends to keep them on track. Molas He is Riku's mascot who is trained by Licro who is the second youngest and tends to be childish and always looking for trouble. Rasph She is Hibana's mascot. Whip She is Anzu's mascot. Honey She is Ichigo's mascot who seems to have a crush on him. As sweet yet shy honey bee who has a good work ethic. Cinnamon He is Mora's mascot. Villains Dark Twist They are the villains of the series. Bitter She the reformed but badly deformed version of Bitter Chocolate barley surviving from the hit from the cures but had enough power to keep a body but not enough for returning full power. Fruit Cake She is the first to attack the cures. Rice Pudding She is the second to attack the cures. Truffle She is the third to attack the cures and the 'Daughter' of Bitter but is more of a younger clone of her only to be used for replacement parts if anything falls off or fails. Dark Honey A mind controlled Honey when captured by Rice Pudding with the Dark Elixir mix Unflavored Cures They are the evil doppelgängers of the Cures. Dégoûter They are the monsters of the day. Family Amaiko Akino and Sora Amachi They are Sucre's mothers who run Amaiko's parents old shop. Jacques Amachi Sucre's older brother who is protective over her. Kanzo and Tsubasa Anzai They are Riku's parents. Kanzo is now a professional basketball player for the Seattle Storm. Honoka Anzai She is Riku's younger sister who is into gymnastics and being trained at her grandmother's gym. A kind and determined young girl, she is always ready to help those who have a hard time landing a trick. Kessho and Blake Summers They are Hibana's parents. Items Sweet Lockets They are the henshin items of the series. Dark Elixir It's what the villains use to make their monsters of the day using the food they eat Episodes # The Rise of a New Hero! Cure Mille-Feuille Is Born!: Sucre was following the lead of a meteor falling into the near by woods but didn't expect to find a talking sheep named Fairy in the woods being attacked by the Bitter Twists. # To help my best friend! Cure Baklava is born!: Sucre ends up telling Nana everything and she decides to become an ally even if it's just keeping her secret and helping along the way but when she finds Light! # To help recover a sibling relationship! Cure Molasses is born!: When Sucre and Nana notice Riku is bummed because of Honoka being mad he played the game when he promised to take Honaka out for a celebration for her newest team victory, they decide to help plan a day before the game to cheer them both up. # A shock to the system! Cure Shock is Born! # Cure Creme is Born! # Our next cure is my brother? Cure Syrup is Born! # Let's do this! Cure Zeppole is Born! Gallery